Mega Man
Mega Man is the main character of the same series. He previously fought against Astro Boy in the fourth episode of Fatal Fiction: Mega Man VS Astro Boy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man Fatal Fiction Info Background * 10 years old * 147 cm * DLN-001 * The Blue Bomber * Supercomputer brain * Solar energy intake above head * Built by Dr. Light in the year 20XX * Constantly faces Dr Wily and his legion of robots * Copies powers * Main Partner: Rush * Ambidextrous Natural Abilities * Main Weapons: Mega Buster and Copy Ability * Great Reflexes and superhuman speed * Enough strength to lift a fortress * Insane Durability * Great strategist who relies on using his opponents' weakness * Known for sliding, jumping and shooting ** jumpnshootman * Specializes in projectiles, but has several Melee Weapons * Ceramc titanium alloy body armour is flexible and unique. Rather than breaking it bends under severe impacts then retains it's shape * Magnetic Joints * Air pressure and Suspension pumps below his feet to help in his jumps and cushion his landings. They also allow him limited flight Weapons and Robot Master Abilities * Mega Buster has multiple charge levels * Proto Man allowed Mega Man to use his Proto Shield * Blade Weapons such as Shadow and Metal Blades * Laser Weapons such as the Gemini Laser and Elec Beam * Can Create Black Holes * Can freeze or slow down time * A large amount of bombs and explosives * Somehow knows how to use the Shoryuken * Strength augmenting weapons * Sheilds that protect him with materials such as diamonds and flame * Dimensional Warping * Countless ice/water, wind, earth, lightning, and fire-elemental weapons * Able to fist people to death * Astro Crush summons asteroids Rush * Rush can transform into the... ** Rush Roadstar ** Rush Drill ** Rush Coil ** Rush Marine ** Rush Jet ** Rush Bike ** Rush Jet Adaptor ** Rush Power Adaptor ** Rush Space ** Rush Coil V2 ** Rush Search ** Super Adaptor allows Mega Man flight and the ability to fist people to death with his homing arm Feats * Strong enough to lift and held up the collapsing Wily Castle 5 without use of the Super Arm (Mega Man 5), and jump/move normally in Jupiter's gravity (25G, Mega Man V). * Survived the Temple of the Moon exploding and collapsing on top of him with no damage (Super Adventure Rockman), as well as atmospheric re-entry (Mega Man V). * Capable of tanking meteor showers and temperatures as hot as the Sun's Surface. * Defeated Ra Moon, Ra Thor, Sunstar, Terra and the Stardroids. * Defeated the Mega Man Killers (Enker, Quint, Punk, and Ballade), along with a veritable army of Robot Masters. * Can keep up with and defeat ridiculously-fast opponents like Quick Man (FTL), Duo (MFTL), Turbo Man and Nitro Man, along with various Time Stoppers and Teleporters (Centaur Man, Flash Man, Bright Man). * Blue and Cyan, has a gun for a hand, eats his Mega Flan, likes Chopin and Rodin! Faults * Spike and lava mean certain doom for him ** However the spikes can cut to a molecular level (basically those spike would kill most people) * If he falls down a bottomless pit it's game over for him * The Elec Beam and Ice Slasher kill him in three hits * Forbidden from killing humans * Can only use one Special Weapon at a time * Weapon Copying does not work against organic beings. * Pacifistic, reluctant to fight if he does not see it as being necessary. * Magnetic Joints make him vulnerable to being pulled by strong magnetic forces. Gallery Megaman.jpg MM10-MegaMan.png Mega Man Classic - Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster.png|Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster Fucking_Trash.jpg|Mega Man as he appears in his upcoming 2017 cartoon show. Mega Man Classic - Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System Trivia * Mega Man made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Little Mac. Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Robots Category:Younger Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Returning Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Combatants created by Science Category:1980s Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Water Users